


Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire 3

by plume_94



Series: Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire. [3]
Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M, paysan, prince - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il aimait les blés. Il aimait leur couleur. Ils lui faisaient penser à la lumière qui rayonnait de Damien quand celui-ci lui souriait.





	Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire 3

Emmanuel était le roi de son royaume. C'est tout ce qu'il était. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre depuis la disparition de Damien deux ans auparavant. Devant son peuple, il essayait de garder bonne figure mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, à l'intérieur de son château, il se décomposait et l'image du bon roi s'éffritait telle des miettes dans le vent. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et passait des heures allongé sur son lit, le regard vide. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Il n'avait peut-être même plus de larmes restantes. Il avait tellement pleuré les premiers mois qu'il se sentait maintenant vidé de toute énergie et ne ressentait plus aucune émotion. Il avait perdu l'appétit, perdu le goût de vivre et ne savait plus sourire. Il ne savait même plus à quoi ressemblait son rire. Quelques fois, il s'était regardé dans le miroir cloué au mur de sa chambre et ne s'était pas reconnu. Il s'était demandé qui était cette personne qui le regardait. Ce miroir avait été le témoin de tant d'amour dans cette chambre mais après son départ il ne reflétait plus que la souffrance de sa disparition. Emmanuel l'avait fait enlever. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un objet qui lui rappelait tous les jours pourquoi il était aussi décharné et se laissait mourir doucement à petit feu.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir. Si Damien, – aussi stupide que ça lui semblait dès qu'il se remémorait cette raison –, avait décidé de le laisser, c'était pour pas qu'il ait à abandonner son titre de roi au profit de son frère. Son frère. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait dit qu'il le haïssait et ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Et c'était toujours vrai. Il ne supporterait pas de revoir la personne à cause de qui Damien était parti comme un voleur et l'avait abandonné. Il se sentait vraiment abandonné. La raison pour laquelle il se levait tous les matins, en adorant la vie, la lui avait fait haïr par sa seule absence. Mais lui, jamais il ne pourrait le haïr. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il pensait sincèrement que la seule solution pour qu'il reste roi était qu'il se sacrifie. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait respecter la seule raison pour laquelle il était parti. Il devait continuer à être le roi et à protéger les habitants du royaume. Pour Damien.

 

Allongé sur son lit, il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur des lettres. Il y en avait des centaines. C'était les lettres qu'il lui avait écrit et jamais envoyé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'adresse où les envoyer. Ça lui faisait du bien d'écrire. Ça le calmait. Il se retrouvait coupé du monde, enfermé dans son esprit. Les mots apaisaient sa souffrance. Ils étaient tous pour Damien. Il lui parlait à travers eux et quand il écrivait il se retrouvait dans un monde où le contact n'était pas coupé, un monde où il prenait de ses nouvelles, lui demandait pourquoi il était parti, lui disait qu'il lui manquait et qu'il l'aimait. Souvent, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux – c'était bien le seul moment de la journée où il arrivait à pleurer – et formaient des petites tâches transparentes au-dessus d'une lettre, d'un mot. Les lettres manuscrites étaient toutes étalées sur son bureau et des fois, il les relisaient. C'est tout ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Écrire, lire et s'occuper de son peuple. Même si cette dernière occupation devenait un peu un fardeau auquel il ne prenait plus vraiment goût. Lui qui vivait pour ça, rendre son peuple heureux, ne s'en souciait plus guère.

 

En bas, dans le salon, brûlait le feu dans la cheminée. Ces derniers jours, il avait toujours de quoi l'alimenter. Après aucunes nouvelles pendant deux ans, son frère avait commencé à lui écrire des lettres. Il ne les avaient jamais ouvertes. Pas une seule. Elles finissaient toutes au feu sans qu'il ne sache jamais de quoi elles retournaient. Il avait été clair, pour lui, son frère était mort. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Il ne voulait rien savoir de ce qui se rapportait à sa personne. Même sa mort le laisserait de glace. Des pardons, des excuses, il n'en voulait pas. Il était trop tard. En savoir plus sur son mariage et sur sa femme – quelqu'un avait commencé à lui en parler au marché avant qu'il ne l'interrompe pour lui dire que pour lui son frère était mort –, aucun intérêt. Son frère avait fait s'enfuir l'homme qu'il aimait et l'avait tué dans le même temps. C'était donc juste qu'il l'ait tué dans son cœur et dans son esprit de même.

 

Les villageois avaient remarqué que leur roi avait changé. Il le savait bien mais il ne s'en souciait guère. D'habitude, il descendait toujours au village avec Damien. Tous deux allaient parler aux habitants et écoutaient leurs menues problèmes. Ils les rassuraient comme ils le pouvaient et leur promettaient de réfléchir et de trouver une solution à leurs souffrances. Damien était bon avec les enfants. Lui qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance, il les adoraient. Et ils l'adorait en retour. Emmanuel le regardait souvent avec tendresse s'adresser aux enfants et jouer avec eux, répondre à leurs questions, les réconforter... Il s'approchait souvent de lui quand il leur parlait et, tout comme lui, se mettait à leur niveau en s'accroupissant ou se mettant en tailleur, et participaient à leurs conversations. Les villageois aimaient ce spectacle. Jamais on n'avait vu de roi plus proche de son peuple. De roi qui donnait volontiers de son temps pour discuter avec les adultes comme avec les enfants. Il savait qu'ils les faisaient sourire quand, avec Damien, ils s'occupaient d'un nourrisson ensemble. Damien se tournait souvent vers lui, le bébé dans les bras, tout sourire, et cette vision réchauffait son cœur. Il se disait qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir donner cette chance à Damien d'être père. Il en aurait fait un magnifique. Il en était certain. Et il savait que les villageois le pensait aussi. Ils ne leur avaient jamais rien dit sur leur relation mais Emmanuel pensait qu'ils devaient tous être au courant, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et bizarrement, ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes avec ça.

 

Mais maintenant, les villageois le regardaient avec un sourire triste quand il descendait au village. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui était arrivé à Damien, pourquoi il n'était plus jamais avec lui mais Emmanuel pensait qu'ils avaient compris. Ils voyaient bien que leur roi n'était plus le même, qu'il se forçait à sourire, ne prenait plus le même plaisir à jouer avec les enfants et la même patience à écouter leurs complaintes. Ils avaient l'air compatissant comme s'ils avaient pitié de sa situation et il ne supportait pas ça. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils pouvaient bien comprendre à sa douleur ? Est-ce-qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas tous secrètement qu'il le laisse, qu'il l'abandonne, afin qu'il puisse se marier et engendrer un héritier comme lui avait dit son frère. Emmanuel se retourna dans le lit, toutes à ces pensées. Jamais il ne se marierait, jamais il n'engendrerait d'héritier, jamais plus il ne serait heureux.

 

Le lendemain, Emmanuel sortit dans le jardin. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé dans le ciel. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il se levait des fois, comme ce matin, à des heures impossibles et restait à scruter le plafond de sa chambre ou à écrire pendant des heures. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'aller marcher dans la forêt. Seul, sans son cheval. C'était devenu trop douloureux de le monter. Il faisait ressortir toutes ces fois où il s'était baladé, Damien devant lui, à travers la forêt quand il ne savait pas encore monter à cheval. Puis, surtout, il lui faisait penser à ces trois jours où, impatient et l'amour naissant dans sa poitrine, il avait fait les allers-retours entre le château et la maison de Damien, espérant le revoir. Il s'immobilisa soudain. Ça recommençait. Il avait l'impression d'être épié. A chaque fois qu'il se baladait dans la forêt, il sentait un regard sur lui. Il avait essayé des dizaines de fois de voir d'où ça venait, de trouver la personne qui l'espionnait à travers les branches mais il n'avait jamais réussi à l'attraper. Il se remit en marche et quitta la forêt pour traverser un champ de blé. Il aimait les blés. Il aimait leur couleur. Ils lui faisaient penser à la lumière qui rayonnait de Damien quand celui-ci lui souriait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait une aura de pureté autour de lui et qu'il égalait le soleil, alors que pourtant il avait une peau très blanche et des cheveux très foncés. Il arriva à la lisière de la forêt de nouveau et s'arrêta après quelques minutes pour observer le ciel à travers les branches d'arbres. Des fois, ils venaient s'allonger ici quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Alors ils s'amusaient à inventer des histoires aux oiseaux et à imaginer des formes dans les nuages. Un jour, Damien avait vu un mammouth et avait inventé toute une histoire qui l'avait fait mourir de rire. Il regarda le ciel, d'un air impassible, en se disant que aujourd'hui il mourait de toute autre chose.

 

Tout à coup, une branche d'arbre craqua derrière lui et en se retournant il aperçut une silhouette qui s'enfuyait. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de lui courir après. La silhouette allait beaucoup moins vite que lui malgré le fait qu'il se sente complètement vidé de toute énergie. L'adrénaline le poussait à courir plus vite et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était à rattraper la silhouette. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans le champ de blé et leurs mouvements furent ralentis par les épies dorés. Avec un dernier effort, Emmanuel enjamba l'espace qui le séparait de la silhouette et lui sauta dessus. La silhouette tomba sous son poids en poussant un cri et tous deux roulèrent dans les blés. Emmanuel, qui avait fermé les yeux et tenait ferme sur sa **prise** , ouvrit un œil puis l'autre en se redressant sur elle à califourchon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement de stupeur, en voyant les traits de la personne sous lui :

« Damien ?! »

La silhouette en-dessous de lui, complètement paralysée, ouvrit les yeux à son tour et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité en silence avant que Damien ne prenne la parole :

« Emmanuel... »

Sa voix était douce et chaude comme ce qu' Emmanuel se rappelait d'elle. Mais cette fois, il y avait aussi cette pointe de fragilité qui faillit trahir sa voix en brisant son prénom entre deux sanglots. Emmanuel n'en revenait pas d'avoir Damien, la personne qu'il aimait, celle qui l'avait abandonné, juste à portée de doigts, sous ses reins. Emmanuel attrapa soudain ses poignets dans ses mains et serra plus fort son emprise sur lui. Damien le regarda, sans énergie, sans oser protester ou prononcer le moindre mot de plus. Il semblait se laisser être complètement à la merci d'Emmanuel et savoir qu'il ne pourrai plus lutter contre lui. Emmanuel serra encore plus fort ses doigts autour de ses poignets. Il voulait voir s'il était bien là devant lui mais aussi s'il oserait se lever contre lui. Damien ferma les yeux et tourna le visage, la joue contre le sol, sous la douleur :

« Emmanuel, tu me fais mal. » C'était juste un fait, pas une plainte. Il ne lui ordonna pas d'arrêter, il ne le supplia pas de le lâcher et cela le mit hors de lui. Il lâcha ses poignets pour l'attraper au col et il se mit à crier :

« Tu m'as laissé ! Tu m'as abandonné !

\- Oui... » murmura seulement Damien en le regardant tristement.

 

Emmanuel l'agitait comme une poupée de chiffon et Damien ne protestait même pas. Il ne réfutait même pas l'idée qu'il était parti de son plein gré. Cette attitude ne l'étonnait même pas, il n'avait jamais su se défendre. Il était trop gentil, trop pur, pour se révolter contre le sort qui le frappait et Emmanuel était énervé. Contre lui qui ne cherchait même pas à se trouver des excuses quand il y en avait plein. Il pourrait se trouver n'importe quelle excuse et il l'accepterait. Il lui pardonnerait. Mais Emmanuel savait que Damien ne le faisait pas pour cette raison précise. Il ne voulait pas être pardonné. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme qu'il ait blessé accepte aussi facilement de lui pardonner. Et du coup, Emmanuel était énervé contre lui-même.

« Arrêtes ! Défends-toi un peu ! N'acceptes pas tout comme ça !

\- Je t'ai abandonné ! cria Damien en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Non... » Emmanuel ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. S'il pleurait, il ne pourrait pas se retenir lui non plus. Il ne voulait pas que Damien se sente coupable parce qu'il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il l'avait fait pour lui, comme tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Pour lui. Et au lieu de se défendre, il se culpabilisait tout seul. Emmanuel ne pouvait pas le haïr, il ne pouvait pas le détester et encore moins maintenant qu'il l'avait fait pleurer et qu'il se culpabilisait tout seul, qu'il faisait en sorte qu'il le haïsse en mentant.

« J'ai abandonné. Je me suis enfuie. Je t'ai laissé tout seul..., continua Damien en pleurant.

\- Non... arrêtes... » Emmanuel desserra son étreinte sur Damien en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, ce même cœur qu'il avait presque finit par oublier.

« Je t'ai laissé tout seul. Tu as le droit de me haïr. » murmura dans un souffle Damien, ses sanglots brisant le dernier mot, et fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant à la colère d'Emmanuel.

 

Emmanuel relâcha complètement son étreinte sur lui et le regarda, les yeux fermés et les sourcils légèrement froncés, attendant son courroux, sous lui. Comment pouvait-il rester là, sans même se défendre ? En se trouvant les pires mensonges du monde pour s'accabler lui-même ? Comment cet homme si parfait avait pu, un jour, l'aimer ? En un instant, Emmanuel agrippa de nouveau son col pour le redresser à son niveau, et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au contact, Damien ouvrit les yeux en un éclair mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour accentuer ou stopper le baiser. Emmanuel pensa avec un peu de mélancolie à quel point ses lèvres n'avaient pas changées durant toutes ces années. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, au sortir de ce puits, adolescent, sous les arbres et les nuages, ou même jeunes adultes, dans cette chambre et sous leurs draps, ses lèvres n'avaient pas changées. Elles avaient toujours le même goût sucré et cette même tendresse. Il pensa à quel point elles lui avaient manquées. Et puis il pensa à ce que Damien ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais n'avait pas approfondi le baiser non plus. Il s'était laissé faire. Il agissait comme s'il avait peur de faire le moindre faux-pas qui accentuerait sa colère. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que Damien soit comme ça, comme une poupée de chiffon, obligé de faire tout ce qu'il attendait de lui.

 

Il brisa soudain le baiser en se reculant et en lâchant Damien.

« Désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû... pas dû te forcer. »

Damien le dévisagea et se mit soudain à rougir. Il se jeta dans les bras de Emmanuel qui tomba à la renverse sur le dos :

« Je t'aime, Emmanuel. Je t'aime. » Il entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. « Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais... » Les larmes coulèrent encore sur son visage et en ricochet sur celui d'Emmanuel. « Sans toi, je ne suis plus qu'un rire qui ne sait plus par où mourir. »

Emmanuel, s'étant redressé avec Damien sur lui, sentait son cœur jouer du tambour dans sa poitrine. Damien était là, en train de l'embrasser, en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de l'aimer. Et il se sentait revivre. Il était heureux. « Je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer. » Et il l'embrassait de nouveau. « Seulement, je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais abandonné. » Et encore. « Et pour ton peuple... » Damien posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Il le fallait. »

Emmanuel posa ses mains à son tour sur les épaules de Damien et les remonta sur son cou. Il le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts et il sourit intérieurement.

« Emmanuel, tu es un bon roi. Le meilleur que je connaisse. Tu écoutes ton peuple. Tu le protèges. Tu le rassures. Tu l'aimes. »

Emmanuel écoutait avec attention les moindres paroles de Damien. Il les buvaient comme de l'eau. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il remonta encore ses mains pour caresser de ses doigts ses joues. Damien se blottit contre son toucher.

« Jamais je n'aurai pu laisser ton frère prendre ta place par ma faute. »

A la mention de son frère, Emmanuel resserra inconsciemment ses mains autour des cheveux de Damien et serra la mâchoire.

« Quel connard. » marmonna-t-il.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Damien et dégagea sa frange de ses yeux. Il plaça ses mains autour de son visage pour que celui-ci le regarde attentivement.

« Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Jamais rien ne sera de ta faute. Si quelque chose précipitant ma ruine ou ma destitution te concerne, c'est que je l'aurais choisi, d'accord ? Tu es important pour moi, Damien. Im-por-tant. Tu es la meilleure partie de moi et quand tu es parti, je suis mort. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre ça. Tu as choisis pour moi quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais accepté. Je ne veux plus que tu te places au second plan dans ma vie. Plus jamais. Si les gens ne m'acceptent pas comme je suis alors tant pis. Tu es une part de moi alors s'ils ne t'acceptent pas, il ne m'acceptent pas non plus dans mon entièreté et alors, je n'ai rien à faire avec eux. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus d'avoir affaire à eux.

\- Et... l'héritier, Emmanuel. Tu as besoin d'un héritier.

\- J'en ai rien à faire d'un héritier. A quoi me sert de penser au futur si mon présent part en fumée ? »

 

A ces mots, Damien se mit à pleurer et Emmanuel essuya ses larmes en caressant ses joues de ses mains entourant toujours son visage. Damien posa une main au dessus d'une des siennes et le regarda avec tendresse, à travers ses larmes, alors Emmanuel se redressa pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras. Il lui semblait être si fragile à cet instant et il ne pouvait croire qu'il sortait d'un cauchemar qui avait duré deux ans, sans lui.

 

Plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la maison, se tenant par la main et quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent un panier devant l'entrée de la maison. Damien s'agenouilla pour ouvrir le panier et poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant l'intérieur du panier. Emmanuel, intrigué, se baissa de même et Damien sortit du panier un bébé qu'il plaça au creux de ses bras. Emmanuel sourit à la vision qui se peignait devant lui, plaça une main au dessus de la tête du bébé et embrasa Damien à la tempe. Il les regarda encore un moment, Damien parlant adorablement au bébé avant de s'apercevoir que le panier renfermait aussi une lettre. Il la prit et devant l’œil interrogateur de Damien, la déplia et commença à la lire :

« Emmanuel, tu n'as répondu à aucunes de mes lettres mais je sais de source sûre que tu habites toujours dans le château de nos parents. Je sais que tu ne le quittera pas tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé Damien. Je comprends maintenant l'amour qui vous lie. J'ai connu le même avec une femme, Madeleine. On s'est aimés pendant un an, avant qu'elle ne meure en couche il y a quelques mois à peine de cette lettre. Je ne crois pas que je lui survivrai. Mon désespoir est trop grand. Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as perdu l'homme de ta vie. J'espère que tu le retrouveras un jour, bientôt. J'espère que vous accepterez d'éduquer et d'élever mon fils. Le seul et je pense unique héritier du royaume. Je sais que vous pourrez bien vous en occuper, j'ai confiance en vous. Je place sa vie entre vos mains. Loïc. »

 

Emmanuel regarda, hébété, Damien qui lui rendit son regard. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui, tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras et lui sourit :

« Tu vois, il a fini par t'accepter.

\- Oui..., répondit Emmanuel, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Maintenant, il faudrait que tu arrives à lui pardonner... murmura Damien en posant une main sur son bras et en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Peut-être un jour, oui, je pourrai y arriver. Mais pas aujourd'hui..., soupira Emmanuel.

\- Oui, prends ton temps. Cela viendra quand ça viendra, sourit Damien en posant une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

\- Pour le moment, il nous faut trouver un prénom pour ce bout de chou, continua Emmanuel en regardant le bébé dans les bras de Damien qui leur souriait, lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu proposes ? demanda Damien en regardant le bébé en souriant, sa main toujours posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Louis. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?

\- J'en penses que j'aime bien Louis, sourit Damien en regardant le bébé, s'endormant dans ses bras.

\- Alors, va pour Louis » rigola Emmanuel en posant une main sur sa petite tête endormie.

 

Il se tourna vers Damien et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et que la vie allait enfin reprendre son cours là où elle s'était arrêtée, deux ans auparavant.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
